User talk:Yyp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Shinigami page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 19:53, 22 June 2009 Edits Then prove it otherwise you didn't see one with the right translation. No one makes an untranslated insult it would defeat the purpose. So whats the translation if it's wrong.Salubri 14:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Im not talking about the manga translation. Im talking about at least one instance of the anime. Which is also what the technique is referenced in. but considering how i can only find instance of it ill concede the point.Salubri 15:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Academy The academy is detailed in the training section of the shinigami page just so you know.Salubri 23:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Status of the Espada If you are really all that concerned about it, I shall change it to this below. "_____________ is also only one of four Espada whose current status has been confirmed to be 'alive'. The other three are ___________, ______________, and __________. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' current status has still been unconfirmed whether or not he is alive or deceased. And Also, let me get this straight. These are the status's right? *'Espada' Starrk- alive; currently in battle Barragan Luisenbarn- alive; currently in battle Tia Harribel- alive; currently in battle Ulquiorra Cifer- deceased; killed by Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue Nnoitra Jiruga- deceased; killed by Kenpachi Zaraki Grimmjow Jeagerjauqes- defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki; unconfirmed Zommari Leroux- deceased; killed by Byakuya Kuchiki Szayel Aporro Granz- deceased; killed by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi Aaroniero Arruruerie- deceased; killed by Rukia Kuchiki Yammy Riyalgo- alive; currently in battle *'Former Espada' Luppi- deceased; killed by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Neliel Tu Oderschvank- alive; currently in battle *'Fraccion' Lilynette- alive; currently in battle Ggio Vega- deceased; killed by Soi Fon Findor Carias- deceased; killed by Shuehei Hisagi Charlotte Cuulhorne- deceased; killed by Yumichika Ayasegawa Nirrge Parduoc- deceased; killed by Marechiyo Omaeda Avirama Redder- deceased; killed by Izuru Kira Choe Neng Poww- deceased; killed by Sajin Komamura Apache- defeated by Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto; unconfirmed Mila-Rose- defeated by Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto; unconfirmed Sun-Sun- defeated by Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto; unconfirmed Tesla- defeated by Kenpachi Zaraki; unconfirmed Shawlong Quafang- deceased; killed by Toshiro Hitsugaya Edorad Liones- deceased; killed by Ikkaku Madarame Ilforte Granz- deceased; killed by Renji Abarai Nakkim Greendina- deceased; killed by Rangiku Matsumoto D-Roy Linker- deceased; killed by Rukia Kuchiki Lumina & Verona- deceased; both eaten by Szayel Aporro Granz Medazeppi- deceased; killed by Uryu Ishida *'Former Fraccion' Pesche Guitache- alive; currently in battle Dondochakka Bilstin- alive; currently in battle *'Numeros' Menoly- defeated by Yammy Riyalgo; unconfirmed Loly- defeated by Yammy Riyalgo; unconfirmed Wonderweiss Margera- alive; about to enter battle Menis- deceased; killed by Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto Patros- deceased; killed by Rinrin, Noba, Kurodo, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, and Renji Abarai Aldegor- deceased; killed by Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame IceRinger- deceased; killed by Uryu Ishida Demona- deceased; killed by Yasutora "Chad" Sado *'Privaron Espada' Dordoni Alessandro Del Soracchio- deceased; defeated by Ichigo Kuorsaki; killed by Rubodone Cirucci Thunderwitch- deceased; defeated by Uryu Ishida; killed by Rubodone Gantenbainne Mosqueda- unconfirmed; defeated by Yasuto "Chad" Sado, healed by Isane Kotetsu; presumed alive. The Law of Ueki do you know what the Law of Ueki is if you do sign on to the new just made Law of Ueki wikia on http://lou.wikia.com/wiki/Law_of_ueki_Wiki Shun Shun Rikka I've checked around for sources after SlashQueen made the edit again. Many of them that have come from the Character Book do say that Shun'o is a male, so I changed it back. However, if you still have doubts (I admit that I do), ask WhiteStrike about it and see if he has access to the original Japanese character books. I might do it at some point, but to be honest, I don't feel too strongly about it. Still, if it turns out to be wrong, then we can always re-correct it. Arrancar109 23:30, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Forum So Yyp, where's this forum?--Ethelion 11:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Thanks man.--Ethelion 22:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:Episode Pages Aw, thank you so much! It really makes me feel like the time spent was worth it. ^_^ I'm going to do the rest now; I could only do so many at a time last night before it became 3 a.m. and I was crazily opted to sleep instead. Twocents 13:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Zaraki/Yachiru If you want to be so particular and exact, then the article should read "height," not "size." The two words carry a completely different meaning. Whereas "height" is how tall someone or something is,http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/height "size" takes into account width, breadth, etc.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/size If what you gave as proof is accurate, your article still is not.--Jrutled3 13:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey man. I normally don't do this, but this must be said. Thanks a lot for your contributions and clean-up on the Ichigo's Relationships page, as, stated numerous times, needed heavy maintenance and clean-up. I realize that going through that page was very stressful and apologize for not assisting you in cleaning it up. Your help is greatly appreciated. Thanks once again. Arrancar109 16:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) "Cut in Two?" Hey Yyp, where did you get the information that Hiyori has been "cut in two" by Gin? Is the latest chapter (Chapter 377) out already? If it is, could you direct me to it? Thanks.--Ethelion 22:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Whoa, that answers a whole lot of questions. Thanks for the link and the info.:)--Ethelion 22:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo Yesterday i posted Ichigo seems to be attractive & is quite popular with the girls. U removed this, which i figured would happen & i don't really need an explanation as to why u did. Still, I feel it should be mentioned somewhere on Ichigos page that he is popular with the girls, I mean even Renji points this out. Minato88 15:59, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. I will read Ichigos synopsis, though if Tinni says its in there then it probably is. Still, could u please tell me who the admins are for this Wikia cause I have no idea. Minato88 16:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thank u for telling me. Its kinda funny, i've known about those three since I got here. Though I didn't know they were the Admins, none of them list this on their talkpage. Minato88 01:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say good job on the Ichigo section and on his relationship page. Tinni 15:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Mayuri Thanks for clearing that up. I didn't know that about Toshiros fight with gin. So should this be changed. I do have one question though. What is a Zan ability? Minato88 19:55, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestion of creating a censorship part for Szayel, I have done this; though I think it needs a good pic like Hallibels page. With that said User:MasterDeva keeps changing Hollow Ichigos page eventhough I pointed out Ichigo is CLEARLY not holding his sword. Is there an Admin online right now whom could help with this minor problem. Minato88 20:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) And I have clearly said that Hollowfied Ichigo is holding his sword right before and after he attacked Ulquiorra. Just reread the chapter and you'll notice it too. MasterDeva 20:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the remark Yyp I'll do that. I just used the summary area to write a comment regarding the change that's all, I have no intention of starting an edit war. Thanks again. MasterDeva 21:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) It's alright you just stated your opinion, there is nothing wrong with that so don't worry, it's fine. I hope that by morning we'll have solved this little dispute, take care. MasterDeva 21:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't look like a wing to me, check it out here and tell me what you think, it seems it goes around the SFX and not behind! http://mangahelpers.com/downloads/read-online/17496/18?t=1255982167 MasterDeva 19:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo and Ulquiorra From what i can see Ichigo does have his sword in hand and Ulquirra does loose a arm to him those are facts, whether or not it was cut off or ripped off can't be known as its not shown all you see is the arm coming off and in the part of the scene you dont see the sword, which maybe obscured behind his back. In any case it would seem to fit that it was ripped off as there is nothing to prove that it was cut off with the sword. Stating that he was holding the sword is not the same as stating that he actually used it to cut the arm off which cant be clear. What we do know is that from what is shown it appears that it may have been ripped off by sheer strength alone (logically for the purpose of showing the strength of the new transformation).Salubri 00:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Trivia No problems. Thanks for all the work cleaning-up the trivia sections. Tinni 11:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Well after going it over with the other admin we have decided to offer you a position as an Administrator on this wiki. If you want to accept then just let me know. Also would like to make you aware of the various upgrades and changes as can be seen on the sidebar. Most of the updates are on the community and forum section check it out.I have already made you aware of the changes and im also looking for some feed back on the colors on this wiki as it is comparatively bland in comparison to others. Check out the policy section and all that to can be as up to date as possible on the site if you haven't already. Oh yea if your feeling up to it feel free to jump on the community portal and start the updates on the bleach wiki Thanks.Salubri 17:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Since you accepted the offer of administratorship that Salubri gave, I went ahead and changed your user rights to such. Arrancar109 19:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) References Salubri suggested having the references look like: Bleach anime; Chapter 13, page 6-7 or Bleach anime; Episode 16. Since that's a slight variation on what you and I were doing anyway, I'm okay with that being our official style. Since you, me, Arrancar109 and Salubri were discussing it, I thought if we could all agree on it, we could go ahead and add that format to the manual of style and adjust references to match that. Twocents 01:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Since we're all generally in agreement, I added several reference examples to the Manual of Style. I tried to find as many different references as I could to provide examples for and made them all consistent to the anime/manga reference format we came up with. Twocents 14:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll work with you on that; do you want to start at the beginning of the All Pages list, I'll start at the end, and (eventually) we'll meet in the middle? Twocents 14:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Since we're both working on updating the references to the new style, I thought maybe you could help with something else. I don't know if you've noticed, but some of the character pages contain the really pointless quote of "Release Phrase, Zanpakuto's Name!" or "Bankai, Zanpakuto's Name!" I mentioned this to Salubri, and he agreed that since quotes are to show the character's personality, and that doesn't, that we should delete it. So I was wondering if, while you did the reference updates, if you'd check to see if those quotes are in there and if so, if you'd delete them? I figured that'd be easier to do them both at once rather than going back through all the pages again. Twocents 17:36, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm kind of puzzled on how best to reference a Bleach omake chapter (Toshiro's page, for example, has one). Bleach manga; Colorful Bleach omake 12 ?? I figured I'd get your opinion, and then one of us can add an example of it to the manual of style. Twocents 01:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'm fine with doing the first one. Have you already added it to the manual of style or do you want me to? (I apologize in the delay in replying. I have three hours of classes and I work two jobs on Wednesdays.) Twocents 01:33, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sleeping's always a good excuse. That sounds fine - thanks for adding it to the manual of style and for adding the title thing to the spoiler policy. I had to remove one of those spoilers yesterday. Sigh, you'd think people would know that would be a spoiler. Twocents 16:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's nifty. I think it highlights the most important issues lately. And hopefully, people will pay attention to the shift + space thing. It's so annoying to delete those glitches! Twocents 17:55, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Salubri and I have been talking about changes to the skin/main page. We thought we’d get your and Arrancar109's opinion on it as well. To summarize: * Above the Featured Article of the Month, we thought there should be a box for the current events of the wiki. It could be archived and referred to on the community portal. * We thought we could add Featured Quote of the Month and Featured Picture of the Month as well. At the beginning of each month, we could start a fresh page (like Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote), and users could submit their favorite quotes/pictures, providing a specific page and character reference for the former. Other people could second a particular quote/picture and the one with the most votes wins. * We were also thinking of creating a specific color scheme, incorporating the site theme, character infoboxes, navigation boxes and the informative boxes on the front page, since they’re all in so many different colors (grey, purple, burgundy, blue, etc.) and it’d be hard to make a cohesive site theme without making those consistent as well. : Specifically, we think all of the navigations should use the same colors. It might be a bit boring, but then they’d all match and look nice. And we wouldn’t have glaring color schemes, like on Template:Dark Ones. : Then, we could make the character infoboxes and boxes on the front page using complementary colors to whatever colors are chosen for the navigations. : Once all of that is decided, then, we could make the site theme to complement the navigation and infoboxes. We figured this order would be best, since the site theme affects all users online, and we probably don’t want to be switching it up a bunch and driving people bonkers. :P Thoughts? Twocents 17:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) *Current Events: That was Salubri's idea, so I'm not entirely sure myself. I don't want to speak for him, lest I misinterpret it, but I think it'd be things like what are the big discussions on the forum, new pages, etc. *Featured Quotes: That's why all quotes would have to be referenced. We could maybe even agree on a preferred scanlation that people use. I think there wouldn't necessarily be a set size, but more like enough to tell what was going on, without quoting the everything that was said. We could say that maybe, it has to be one quote, said without interruption, by one person. From either the manga or anime. *Featured Image: From what I understand, this would take place of the current image, which I'm personally fine with. I know it'd definitely be open to manga/anime pictures, and I'm not sure about artbooks/databooks. I don't have a lot of experience with them myself (I can't find English translations for most of them!), so I'd say I'm indifferent on whether we allow those or not. I think we'd also have to keep in mind that we'd need some sort of policy in place so people don't upload tons and tons of photos, especially ones that are essentially the same, but like a few seconds later in the anime. *Color scheme: Yay, agreement! Um, I think the thing to decide then, what color palatte we want to use. Looking at the Bleach logo, I'd say maybe blues and/or reds with whites for trim. But I'm open to different options, so long as they aren't colors where it's like, "Have the animators ever even used that particular shade of fuschia?" Twocents 18:10, October 26, 2009 (UTC) So we agree: *Featured Quote: From manga, anime or movies. We will decide on a specific translator (I'm lazy, so I usually go by onemanga.com myself, but if you know of a better/more accurate translator, I'm fine with that). Should we allow any new episodes as well as any new English dub episodes to be available to select from? *Featured Photo: Sounds like we think it'd be easiest if we just limited it to manga and anime, and we need to set up a policy on uploading new images for featured pic voting purposes. No fanart, including fan colorings of manga pages. Indifferent toward whether the random picture is left or is removed. *Color: Use the logo colors. All navigation, infoboxes and site themes should be in a complementary scheme. If I understand correctly, then I can summarize our decisions for Salubri. :) Twocents 19:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok I did a basic design for the main page im liking it I only have issue with the sidebar being too high i have to figure that out but its not too big of a deal. Also the content and current story sections are very small but that can be fixed as well I just have yet to do it until i see what the reaction is to the page over all. The other thing is we might have to put up a background wallpaper like thing but it might not be necessary as well as we might need a banner at the top but still not certain on that. But over all tell me what you think.Salubri 22:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto I didn't know if you saw the edit that Belon21 made to the Zanpakuto page. Ignoring the grammar and spelling errors and the glitch, what do you think of the additional content? I'm a little hesitant about using a filler arc for information on that page, but I didn't want to remove it without another opinion. Twocents 00:32, October 27, 2009 (UTC) That was kind of what I was thinking too. Thanks for the opinion, Yyp, and for cleaning it up a bit. :) Twocents 16:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it. I'm making some edits to the spoiler policy just so the sentences actually make sense. I think whoever wrote it originally must have done it in a hurry, since there are a lot of misspellings and sentences that don't make any sense whatsoever. I think I've also seen Arrancar109 tell people that adding information from new episodes before a fansub is out is a spoiler, which I think is best since people do look forward to new episodes too, but I'm not really sure what specifically to add or where it would be added on the policy. What do you think? Twocents 16:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Nah, I think it's fine. It clearly explains what we expect, so I don't think there will be any confusion over it. Certainly took the wiki long enough to get the anime portion of the spoiler policy formally added, though! Haha, thanks, Yyp. Twocents 16:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I haven't checked to see how it would look on the spoiler page, but I don't think it'd hurt to add an additional warning like that there, for anyone who accidentally stumbles across the page. (I did that once, actually, when I was looking for the spoiler policy before it got added to the sidebar.) Twocents 16:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, no! That would be unpleasant. I know some people like reading spoilers in advance, but not me. So yeah, I definitely think it could help, even if it's sort of ridiculous like putting the entire page into that spoiler thing. Twocents 17:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Redirects While I have your attention, I've been noticing that some people are adding a lot of redirects that I can't imagine ever being used. (I.e. misspelled words, a random word that could relate to more than one thing or nothing at all, using every possible version of a title that may or may not ever be used/seen in a translation.) What's your opinion on this? I kind of wonder if those people are doing it for the sake of increasing edit count or what. But I don't think most of the recent redirects are intuitive, because they contain terms or weird variations on phrases that I've, at least, never seen used before on this wiki or elsewhere. Do you think there maybe needs to be a redirect policy? I'm fine with things like redirecting Chapter 128 to the official title of the chapter or whatever, but it's annoying to wade through pointless, and likely never-to-be-used, redirects to try to find pages/edits that need our attention. Twocents 16:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I think there may be a couple other people who do it occasionally, but I'm not sure they do it with the same regularity. Like User:Lol pie. You can see some of the redirects she(?) made yesterday, and I was staring at them trying to figure out how "Great Fall," for example, related to Barragan's Zanpakuto. While I finally figured it out (Spanish meaning for Gran Caída), I can't imagine anyone else would think to search for that phrase in order to look up Barragan. I think some redirects are useful, but I'm not sure every possible variation of every chapter title, for example, is useful. If I was going to search for a chapter, I'd put "Chapter 13" or whatever. I wouldn't look up the chapter's kanji and search that way. I think the other problem is some of the redirects, like "Suspicion" or "Breathe" could relate to a variety of chapters or characters or other scenarios and it's not useful to redirect such a general word or term to something so specific. I'll bring it up with Salubri and Arrancar109 though, and see what their thoughts are. Twocents 17:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Salubri and Arrancar109 told me to make a policy about the redirects, so that way, when we talk to users, we can refer them to the policy, and it'll be more official. (Rather than, "That admin's making it up.") I didn't know what to put for the "failure to follow" part, but I figured there should be some sort of consequences, or people won't care that the policy exists. Let me know what you think! (Replacing my obnoxious scroll box with a link: Bleach Wiki:Redirect Policy :D) Twocents 19:32, October 27, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Tuesday's a busy day for me too. I was thinking the same thing - nothing too harsh. I was leaning toward maybe they'd get spoken to about it (I posted something on both of the users' pages we mentioned) and that they should be warned that if they do it, they risk having their redirects being deleted (I went through and deleted a bunch today). But I felt the same way - leave the specifics to the people with the most experience! Thanks for the input, Yyp. ^_^ Twocents 00:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) RE:Reference style Well thats a first i havent really seen it but it doesn't seem that italic is the common way so it would probably make more sense to change them to standard and take off the italic.Salubri 17:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Im sorry i misunderstood your question but your right the Bleach in italic is the correct form and the standard any reference that isn't should be changed to that.Salubri 04:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Taking whole sections out of a article like that one guy was doing to the vizard page, there is no excuse for that and its blatant vandalism to do so, people like that should be blocked for 3 months to a year which is up to you which but im not gonna go about being lenient and giving a warning.Salubri 18:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Gotei 13 Division Speciality I think I just found the guys source. http://soulpurify.darkbb.com/gotei-13-c4/. *sigh* Tinni 11:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Repeated here http://s1.zetaboards.com/bleachforumrp/topic/6975/1/. *sigh* I can't for the life of me determine if any of it is actually based on anything official. Seems like fandom dreaming to me. Tinni 11:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I googled "Gotei 13 division special duties", we were number one. Wikipedia was number two. The two sites I linked were number 3 and 4. I agree with you, fanon has no place in the wiki. Tinni 11:44, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Volumes So, I've been pondering the issue with the all stars portion of the volume pages. If we don't add to the end of it, then it runs into the infobox. (On my computer, anyway, they literally overlap.) If we do add clear, then there's an obnoxious amount of white space between the header and the all star box (in my opinion). So I've thought up a few different alternatives to eliminate the problem: # Shrink the image and text size so the all star box and infobox can sit side-by-side. Problem is that it makes the images ugly and hard to see. # Put the all star box at the bottom of the page. Problem is that would seem out of place and might get over looked. # Break the all star box up into three characters stacked over three characters. We could make the template so it only does three characters at a time, versus six characters, which would help for the volumes that only have three all stars - then we don't have to waste space by putting in boxes for non-existent information. Problem with it, though, is that the manga pages technically have all six in a line, I believe. That's all I could think of for variables. What are your thoughts? Twocents 17:55, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Personally, I thought the way the volumes pages looked before was fine, and I don't know why it was decided to combine all the volume and chapter pages. But since I've spent so much time updating everything to the new look, I'm not about to undo my work either. :P (Kinda like I imagine you wouldn't want to overhaul all the episode pages you work so hard on!) I agree with you that three is probably the best option. It lets both the all star and infobox sit side-by-side and it'll eliminate the problem of wasting space. I forgot that some of the volumes only have four characters. So for the template, then, should we modify it so it only creates one character's box? That way, it'll be more flexible than larger templates are. And we could make two templates: one for where the character is on top and name on bottom and vice versa. Twocents 22:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Great! I'll go ahead and do that then. ...You know, after I finish some homework and get supper. Twocents 22:37, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I finally figured out how the table thing works. I put a first try of one on Goodbye Parakeet, Goodnite My Sista. Is that sort of what you had pictured? I can't figure out how to make multiple templates sit side-by-side each other, so I think we can use the template for most of the volumes, and then copy the table coding from the template and modify it for volumes with fewer all stars. Twocents 23:38, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Totally. I know what I want to make, but I just don't always know what I need to do to make it look like what I need it to. Um, I thought about maybe adding in a line between the top and bottom, but I'm not sure how to do that. I'll see if I can locate a master list of codes. My back-up plan is to make the bottom boxes a slightly different color than the top ones. Like a light grey or something. Because I figured the same thing - while we can figure it out, if a person who's new to the series might be confused. Twocents 00:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes, a lot of trial and error. I feel bad for anyone who was reading the article while I've been messing around with the template. I couldn't get a horizontal line, but I was able to get a thick top and bottom border for the bordering boxes. It's kind of ugly, but I think it does the trick. You can tell me what you think in the morning. Sleep well! (You must be in Europe? It's not even 8 p.m. where I'm at in the States.) Twocents 00:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *I'm so sorry, Yyp. I didn't realize who had reverted it, until after I undid it! If I had seen in time that it was you, I wouldn't haev because I actually respect you! I'm am truely very sorry, but Tinni was making me mad saying that Hallibel is dead, when she isn't. *It's no problem, really! But I am certain that she is NOT dead... will you agree with me? hey can you please delete the pictures that i've recently uploaded due to poor quality. thanks. they are 333.jpg and 334.jpg.--Agate genbu 15:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC)